


Moments of Peace

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bitter Jack, Hanzo likes it, Jack goes a little overboard, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, one night stand didn't work, pre-dragons, they caught the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack Morrison and Hanzo Shimada have an agreement. They have sex and never see each other again. Two dangerous men getting what they want to scratch an itch that they couldn't satisfy. They weren't supposed to get attached. They weren't supposed to do this again.Yet, they managed to find each other again. And had sex, again.  And will likely have sex more.
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Moments of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a while back and never ended up posted it. Rare-pair? Kinda.
> 
> Also, I have no idea what to tag the BDSM part of this as. Verbal humiliation is the closest I think it would be. Jack goes a little far.

Jack would blame the booze in the morning. They both would. They’d both say they were drunk and brush everything off. It was what two men did when they were bitter, angry, and in need of a good, hard fuck with a stranger.

Except Hanzo Shimada wasn’t a stranger. Not really. Jack knew Genji and Jesse had had a crush on the enigmatic heir to the Shimada crime empire for years. Jack had read a manila file as thick as a Stephen King novel on the man. He knew Hanzo better than Hanzo knew Jack, but the result was still the same. They’d fuck and go their separate ways in the morning without a backwards glance.

“Clothes off,” he growled as he shucked his jacket off and tossed it to the side.

“I did not recall telling you that you would be in control,” Hanzo growled as he started to slowly unzip his jacket.

“Too bad,” Jack said.

He crossed the distance across the room and yanked Hanzo up against his chest. Hanzo growled in surprise, but he melted as soon as Jack’s mouth closed over his. Jack nipped at his lips, pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth as soon as they parted. Hanzo trembled, reaching up to hold onto Jack’s shoulders.

“You… please,” Hanzo whispered as they pulled apart for air. “I relinquish control.”

Jack kissed him again, carefully pulling Hanzo out of his clothing. He shoved Hanzo’s hands up his shirt, forcing them to feel all of his scars, hair, and muscles. Hanzo shook in his hold, whimpering softly as his fingers dug into his skin. His eyes were hazy, but they snapped to focus as his fingers twisted to hold his shirt.

“Your clothing, I want it off,” he whispered.

“Done,” Jack replied.

He stripped quickly before pulling Hanzo in close. He rutted against Hanzo’s hip, growling as he made Hanzo gasp and moan with pleasure. Feverish fingers dug into his skin before Hanzo started kissing hungrily over his chest and neck.

His clothing joined Jack’s on the floor and he started moving towards the bed. Jack caught him under the thighs and hoisted him up into the air with ease. He pushed Hanzo up against the wall and started biting and sucking on his pale flesh, pushing a finger aggressively against his hole. Hanzo gasped softly, his hips bucking against Jack’s shoulders.

“Lube, drawer,” he whispered. “Not dry.”

“I don’t see the joy in going in dry,” Jack replied as he shifted Hanzo’s legs over his shoulders so that he could reach for the nightstand. “I want you screaming my name, not screaming in pain.”

“I didn’t know that the Strike Commander of Overwatch was the kind of man to sleep around,” Hanzo said.

“I’m a man that knows what he likes,” Jack said. “And if I like someone, I’m going to have sex with them if we want to.”

Hanzo let out a soft hum before he gasped as Jack’s lubed finger pressed up inside of him. Jack kept his penetration slow, enjoying the silky texture of Hanzo’s hole as he pressed his index finger in and out. Hanzo was squeezing around the intrusion, gasping softly each time Jack’s finger went a little bit deeper. Jack smirked and sucked on the rough muscle just above Hanzo’s bellybutton.

“Not very vocal when you have anything in your ass,” Jack growled as he nipped at the curve of flesh leading down Hanzo’s belly. “What a good little bitch.”

He heard the strangled whine from Hanzo’s throat and slipped in a second finger, spreading his fingers apart to scissor him open. Hanzo let out a breathy gasp before he started rolling his hips, trying to get more of Jack’s fingers inside of him.

“I always told Jesse to go for the Shimada heir that was worth something,” he growled against Hanzo’s stomach. “Go for the older one, I told him, you’ll get more out of him when you fuck his ass raw.”

Hanzo let out a whimper and Jack couldn’t stop himself. He started belittling Hanzo, smirking against his stomach with each hurt little noise he managed to drag from Hanzo’s lips. He continued finger-fucking him, taking his time as he made sure his insides were nice and pliant for when Jack finally dropped him on the bed and fucked him.

“Please,” Hanzo whispered as Jack slid a third finger in. “Please.”

“Getting off to just my fingers?” Jack smirked. “Someone hasn’t had any attention in a while. What’s the matter, heir? Too good to shove your own fingers in your ass?”

The dick that had been pressed against his cheek trembled before shooting three quick spurts of semen across his cheek. Jack lifted an eyebrow before shifting until he could drop Hanzo safely onto the bed. Hanzo lay there panting, his legs splayed open wide so that Jack could watch his cock and balls tremble. Hanzo closed his eyes and his fingers dug into the bedsheet.

“I need you in me,” he whispered. “Please, Jack.”

Jack smirked before he grabbed Hanzo’s hips and rolled him over. “What makes you think you get to look at me while I fuck this ass?” he growled in Hanzo’s ear before he grabbed the muscular ass in his hands. “And what a good ass this is; have you been spending your life getting it ready for me? How sweet.”

He took a moment to lube his cock up before he rubbed it teasingly slow between Hanzo’s ass cheeks. He smirked, loving the soft noises it pulled from Hanzo’s lips. It was a massive ego boost to know that he could make someone feel like this after being Gabriel’s bottom-bitch for so long. Just thinking about the man that he had trusted for so long made his mouth sour, so he focused instead on biting Hanzo’s shoulders so that the muscles squished between his teeth.

Hanzo gasped happily under him as he pushed himself deep into his ass. He gave the muscular archer a moment to adjust before he started thrusting roughly into him. He drew broken gasps from his partner as he set an unforgiving pace, thrusting deep into the hot, tight passage under him. He dragged his teeth over Hanzo’s shoulders, mouthing over the inked flesh before he sank his teeth into a bulging muscle.

Hanzo gave a stuttered gasp, throwing his head back. Jack growled as he kept thrusting, feeling himself reaching his peak faster than he was expecting. He didn’t want to blow his load and leave the ex-Yakuza leader wanting more; that wasn’t his style. He wanted his partner to enjoy himself since they weren’t going to see each other ever again after this.

It would make up for him being an inconsiderate asshole to Hanzo while he was fucking him. He didn’t know what was getting into him, talking to Hanzo like he wasn’t worth anything. Was that his own insecurities coming out on someone that was leaving themselves open to him? It was cruel and unnecessary, but he couldn’t stop the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“Is this how they train their heirs?” he growled in Hanzo’s ear. “Teach them to be submissive bed toys for their more powerful allies? Or are you just a little whore that likes being stuffed full of hot meat?”

Hanzo trembled under and around him. He arched his back, digging his fingers into the bed. He let out a soft noise, stretching his neck out for Jack to bite. He sank his teeth gently into the neck and pushed in deep.

Hanzo climaxed, tightening almost painfully around Jack’s cock. Jack swore softly and held Hanzo’s hips in place as he thrust in roughly a few more times. He came inside of Hanzo’s body, feeling each spurt get pushed back over his cock as the passage refused to open any further.

“How was that?” Jack murmured as he kissed down Hanzo’s spine. “Was it all you dreamed of?”

“You are wonderful,” Hanzo sighed as he slumped against the bed. “I will ache wonderfully in the morning.”

“Good,” Jack said as he carefully pulled out and laid down beside Hanzo. “I’m going to take a nap before I leave. I don’t expect to see you again.”

Hanzo let out a soft grunt of agreement. He shifted closer and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, reaching out to run his fingers through the still golden hair covering his chest. Jack didn’t want to encourage anything, but he couldn’t help but rest a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and close his eyes to enjoy the closeness.

* * *

“First Dorado and then Los Angeles?” Jack asked as he leaned on the railing overlooking the ocean. “I’m starting to think you’re following me, Hanzo.”

“Maybe you are my next target,” Hanzo said as he walked forward.

An arrow tapped against his ribs before curling backwards. He let out a soft sigh and took a drag on his cigarette. The arrow twirled around his shoulders before dropping to pat against his ass.

“I could have easily killed you,” Hanzo said.

“Could have, but you didn’t,” he shrugged as he turned to look at Hanzo. “So I’m guessing you’re here for a round two.”

Hanzo’s stern face faltered before he let himself smile. He shook his head and ran a hand up Jack’s chest, squeezing slowly over his pecs. Jack reached up and tugged gently at the corner of Hanzo’s odd get-up, knowing that there was something special about the black and blue stylized Japanese clothing, but he didn’t know what it was. He was half-tempted to grab Hanzo’s exposed left pec and squeeze until he begged for mercy.

“I have found myself thinking about you, Jack Morrison,” Hanzo said. “It is… difficult to focus.”

“I get that a lot,” Jack said as he tipped Hanzo’s chin up and kissed him deeply. “Mmm, get that fancy shit off so I don’t have to worry about ripping it.”

Hanzo took a step back and rested a finger against Jack’s finger. “I want gentle this time,” he said. “I want to see the real Jack Morrison, not the brute that feels he has something to prove.”

Jack winced. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured. “I don’t know what came over me. I just… I wanted you to hurt and it doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s alright,” Hanzo shivered. “I can accept those harsh truths when it is growled in that voice.”

“They weren’t truths,” Jack grimaced.

“I was your whore,” Hanzo said with a devious smirk. “And my payment was your cum.”

Jack paused before he chuckled and scratched at his jaw. “Oh dear; didn’t think I’d have you addicted to my dick that fast, pretty boy,” he teased.

Hanzo shrugged. “I enjoy someone that isn’t afraid to use what they were given,” he said as he started slipping the top of his outfit off. “And you are amazing with your lovebites. I had marks for weeks.”

“I can make it last longer if you don’t mind a bit of pain,” Jack shrugged before he pulled his shirt off over his head.

Hanzo shivered as he slipped his pants off and folded them neatly on the floor. Jack slipped his pants off, feeling himself growing hard as Hanzo’s butt was put on full display for him as the man bent over at the waist. He walked over and playfully pulled Hanzo’s hips up against his groin to hump him. Hanzo gasped in surprise before he started laughing and turned to wrap his arms around Jack’s neck.

“Jack,” he scolded before kissing him slowly. “Mmm, so eager to fuck me.”

“I’m a man that’s been on a six year dry-spell,” he chuckled. “Forgive me for wanting to fuck the ass of anyone willing to give it to me.”

“You sound desperate,” Hanzo smirked as he pulled Jack towards the bed. “I like that. On your back, old man.”

Jack snorted and climbed onto the bed, lying down so that the headrest was supporting his back. Hanzo didn’t seem put off by the position, eagerly climbing into his lap. He started kissing Jack slowly, trying to get him to accept his tongue into his mouth. Jack opened his mouth just enough to tease the tip of his tongue against Hanzo’s before he grabbed a handful of taunt ass and started massaging it.

Hanzo moaned into his ear before he reached over to the nightstand and yanked it open. “Were you planning on meeting someone?” he teased as he lifted the travel-sized bottle of lube out of the drawer.

“I had a feeling you weren’t far behind me,” Jack smirked as he reached for the bottle.

“Ah, ah,” Hanzo held the bottle behind his back. “Not this time, Jack. You took your time warming me up and I only got to enjoy that dick for a short time. I’m going to ride you at my pace and you’re going to like it, understood?”

“Crystal clear,” Jack smirked as he leaned back and fisted himself. “Don’t take too long or I might jerk myself into exhaustion.”

Hanzo gave him a scandalized look before he lubed his hand up and reached back to start prepping himself. Jack enjoyed the sight of Hanzo’s body jerking slightly as he tried to quickly work himself open. He bit his lip as he worked, his brown eyes darting to Jack’s face to gauge his reaction. Satisfied, it would seem, Hanzo stretched himself more before pulling his fingers out of his ass.

“Mmm, ready for me?” Hanzo asked.

“Of course,” Jack smirked as he patted his thigh. “Giddyup.”

Hanzo held Jack’s erect cock as he slowly slid down onto his length. He took all of Jack’s length into him and sat there with his eyes wide. His chest rose and fell, stuttering as his body tried to adjust.

“Fuck,” Jack closed his eyes against the pain. “You are so fucking tight, Hanzo.”

“Sorry,” Hanzo whispered. “I thought I was ready. I forgot how big you are.”

“Girth does change everything,” Jack agreed as he grit his teeth. “Let’s just lift you up, yah?”

Hanzo nodded as Jack carefully lifted him off of him. He kept the head of his cock seated in Hanzo’s warmth, sighing in relief as his cock stopped throbbing in pain. Hanzo shivered before leaning forward to brace his hands on Jack’s chest.

“Got ahead of myself,” he admitted before kissing him. “Should walk before galloping.”

“You should,” Jack agreed as he gave a small thrust up into him. “Your stallion isn’t going anywhere.”

Hanzo gave him a smile as he pulled away. He popped himself off of Jack’s cock to rub it teasingly against his hole, letting the heavy head tug against his rim, before he pushed it back inside. He rode Jack slowly, smiling down at him the entire time.

They kissed and held each other, taking things much slower than the last time. Jack’s heart thumped happily in his chest each time Hanzo’s fingers ghosted over his chest, earning him a beautiful smile. Jack kissed over Hanzo’s neck, nuzzling at his soft beard, and nipping playfully at his ear.

When they finally climaxed, they snuggled in the bed, kissing each other slowly. It was nice to have someone in his arms that was looking at him and not anyone else. He nuzzled at Hanzo’s shaved head, purring a little at the buzzcut hair that tickled his lips. Hanzo chuckled softly at the attention, pressing his hand flat against Jack’s stomach and playing with whatever hair his fingers could tease.

“You’re a wonder,” Jack murmured into Hanzo’s ear. “A wonderful man, indeed.”

“Says the old Strike Commander that inspired generations to be better people,” Hanzo snorted in amusement. He leaned up and kissed Jack’s lips. “And has inspired me to keep you alive.”

Jack let out a soft laugh. He didn’t agree with Hanzo’s assessment, but he couldn’t bring himself to bitterly point it out. Right now, he wanted to hold the powerful man in his arms and let the post-coitus bliss stay in his chest. He had a flight to Egypt to catch the next day and he had a feeling it would be the last time he saw the dragon for a while. He wanted to make this time together count.


End file.
